Silver Stands Alone
by supernovablaze
Summary: Tepat sehabis Advent Children. Saat cuma satu dari antara tiga bersaudara berambut perak yang selamat, akankah ia lanjutkan hidupnya? Benarkah setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?
1. Chapter 1

Suara burung2 gagak coba membuka mata,tetapi terasa sangat berat,setiap gerakan kecil yang dia buat terasa menyakitkan. Ia lelah, lahir batin.  
Dengan payah ia mencoba mengais-ngais memori tentang apa yang terjadi di antara pikirannya yang masih Berkabut. Ibu...Shinra dan Sephiroth...geostigma...Cloud dan Kadaj...dua ledakan hebat...Loz meletus jadi serpihan...lalu gelap.  
Semuanya -satunya tujuan hidupnya dan saudara-saudaranya hancur berantakan, tinggal hanya dia. Sekarat, tinggal tunggu mati.  
Tiba2 ia mendengar keletak-keletuk kaki yang semakin mendekat. Biasanya ia akan langsung siaga dengan senjatanya,Velvet Nightmare, tetapi kali ini ia tidak melakukan hanya karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan, melainkan juga karena ia sudah tidak peduli lagi siapa yang datang dan apapun yang akan orang itu lakukan.  
toh, ia akan segera mati.  
Keletak-keletuk itu semakin mendekat menghampirinya,lalu keadaannya yang tigaperempat sadar, ia dapat merasakan dua bayangan menaunginya,lalu suara2 yang entah mengapa terasa familiar.  
"Yo,Rude partnerku,lihat apa yang kita temukan"  
"Hmppph, Sampah sisa Sephiroth"

to be continued...

Buahahaha...yak,inilah fanfiksi pertama yang ku _publish_ yg aq bikin berdasarkan film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Emang pendek sih, kan masih belajar. Yang udah nonton pasti ngerti(yang blum juga ga pa pa,soalnya aq bikin ini fanfic berdiri sendiri). Anyway...ciao. Please review yah…

Disclaimer: Semua ini fiksi belaka. Final Fantasy adalah hak cipta square enix, Tetsuya Nomura,Nobuo Uematsu, sama sekali tidak memiliki satu pun dari karakter di sana. Saya hanyalah seorang penonton yang kelebihan imajinasi dan kebetulan merasa punya bakat menulis.H0h0h0...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Aq kasih tau ya,sebenernya Square Enix itu engkongku yg punya,Tetsuya Nomura itu papahku, n Nobuo Uematsu itu mantan pacarku yg kuputusin karena ketuaan. Setiap karakter di Final Fantasy adalah hasil dari kecerdasan intelektualkq. Anda tak percaya?...PERCAYALAH. GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA(sintink mode:on)

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka mata, berkedip beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan pandangannya,lalu mata hijaunya yg tak alami men-scanning sekelilingnya.  
Apa yang dilihatnya adalah mimpi buruk yang sering menghantui tidurnya semenjak mengecap kebebasan.  
Semuanya putih,mengingatkannya pada tempat yang tak pernah ingin ia datangi lagi. Seprai putih,dinding putih,tirai putih,selimut putih,dan,demi kepala Jenova,bahkan pakaian yg sedang ia kenakan pun berwarna putih.  
Sekarang ia ketakutan  
_Tidak mungkin aq kembali ke sini_,pikirnya. _Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus di sini. Aq harus kabur_  
Dengan panik matanya jelalatan mencari jalan keluar yang aman dan tidak menarik perhatian. Kemudian matanya terpaku pada jendela yang terbuka.  
Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia bangkit,mencabut jarum infus dan sama sekali tidak peduli pada darah hijau yang muncrat dari pergelangan tangannya. Secepat kilat ia berlari menembus jendela dan langsung menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah...  
Bukannya tanah atau jalanan yang menyambutnya,melainkan udara kosong dan angin yang sangat keras menerpa. Beberapa mikrodetik kemudian ia menyadari ketololannya.  
Ruangannya tadi ternyata ada di lantai atas, toh...  
Wow...cara yang bagus(konyol) untuk mati.

Sementara itu di halaman tepat di bawah jendela yang dimaksud, dua orang pegawai Shinra sedang mengobrol. Salah satunya pria kurus tinggi,berambut panjang merah menyala yang dikuncir kuda,tuksedonya tidak dikancing sedangkan kemejanya tidak dimasukkan. Plus,wajah tampan khas cowok bajingan. Satunya lagi berkulit gelap,memiliki tubuh dan pembawaan yang kokoh seperti atlit tinju, setelannya licin dan rapi dan rambutnya..ehm...well,tak ada alias botak.  
"Yo,Rude,menurut elo itu kloning bakal diapain ama Bos?",si rambut merah bertanya.  
"Akan diapakan dia oleh ,kita tidak punya hak untuk berasumsi apa-apa. Bukan urusan kita, Reno",si botak menanggapi dengan dingin seperti biasa.  
"Cuih...apanya yang bukan urusan kita? Ujung-ujungnya semua kerja busuk Bos 'kan kita-kita juga yang beresin".  
"Reno!Liat atas!",Rude berteriak sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke udara. Reno mendongak dan melihat sosok putih yang melayang jatuh dari lantai 13.  
"Holy shit! siapa tuh?"  
Tanpa banyak cing-cong mereka berdua mengeluarkan net dispenser,semacam gadget yang akan mengeluarkan jaring darurat in case ada kejadian seperti in. Setelah jaring terbentang, mereka jatuh pasrah menunggu nasib,mati syukur ga mati kabur. Sedangkan dua orang pegawai Shinra menunggu orang yang jatuh itu mendarat di jaring mereka. Hidup atau mati, itu urusan belakangan.  
Semuanya akan terjawab dalam beberapa saat lagi.

_Bersambung_

Fyuuh...ini dia episod dua. Lumayan lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumya. Btw, nama net dispenser itu aq karang sendiri coz aq ga tau namanya. Itu 'lho,alat yang dipake Tseng ama Elena nyelamatin Shinra yang jatuh dri gedung pas Kadaj ngamuk. Berikutnya...aq bakal berusaha menulis adegan action.  
Anyway...ciao for now


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hola…..Nova di sini. Udah berbulan-bulan sejak updet terakhir, ya. Dikarenakan birokrasi kampus dan kuliah yang menjadi-jadi maka baru sekarang deh punya waktu. Maaf ya ;p**

** Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, ini dia chapter 3**

Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya.

Warning : Mulut 'cantik' Reno dan Tifa yang ga boleh dibaca anak2, situasi yang menyesakkan dada(cieeeeee...)

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat sadar kembali lagi-lagi adalah ruangan putih, dan kali ini sebelum ia sempat panik sebuah suara berkata:

"Lu tadi ngapain, sih loncat dari jendela? Mau bunuh diri apa kabur?"

Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Seorang pria tinggi kurus berambut merah sedang bersandar di samping jendela. Pria yang sama yang bertarung dengannya di Midgar saat _itu_.

Si kerempeng rambut monyet itu berjalan mendekati ranjangnya. Ia dapat mencium bau tubuhnya yang terdiri dari tembakau dan bau lain yang tidak ia ketahui. Tubuhnya menegang mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu saat laki-laki itu sudah di tepi tempat tidur dengan tiba-tiba ia meludahi matanya.

"Fuck! Brengsek loe! Anjritt!"

Sementara monyet merah itu sedang kaget dan mengusap matanya sambil memaki-maki, dengan cepat ia merenggut gantungan infusnya sambil berharap ia masih cukup cepat untuk berlari keluar dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata. Tetapi, dewa sepertinya punya keinginan lain atas kenekatannya karena ketika sedetik saja jaraknya dengan kenop pintu, pandangannya tiba-tiba kabur dan ruangan terasa berputar hebat dan membuatnya sempoyongan. Sementara itu, si rambut merah telah mendekat dan dengan liar dan putus asa ia mengibaskan gantungan infusnya. Jarumnya lepas dan lagi-lagi darah berwarna hijau berceceran. Ia kalap, ia ingin keluar dari sini dan tak kembali selamanya. Serangannya meleset dan monyet merah itu, yang secara mengejutkan punya kekuatan besar untuk seseorang bertubuh kurus, berhasil merenggut gantungan infus tersebut dan tangannya yang berdarah, lalu melepas benda itu untuk merenggut tangan yang satunya. Ia menolak untuk menyerah, dan dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya ia meronta-ronta seperti orang gila. Apa saja asal bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

"Brenti. Tolong dengerin gue dulu"

Ia tak mau mendengar apapun. Masih saja berusaha lepas, dan cengkraman pria itu semakin erat.

"Damn it! Kalo loe terus ngelawan begini loe bakal nyakitin diri loe sendiri, tahu!"

"Apa pedulimu? Untuk apa aku dibawa ke sini kalau bukan untuk disakiti?" Oh, Jenova, suaranya terdengar menyedihkan.

"Kalau emang kami mau nyakitin lu ya udah dari kemaren-kemaren aja kami lakuin. Ga perlu kami sampai masukin lu ke rumah sakit segala!"

Ia berhenti meronta dan histeris. Tidak ada suara selain napas mereka berdua yang terengah-engah.

"Rumah sakit? Jadi, ini bukan laboratorium Hojo?", katanya dengan suara kecil. Pipinya terasa hangat, malu karena rasa telah terlalu cepat paranoid. Ia mengira tempat ini adalah laboratorium tempat ia menjalani hidup yang buruk dua tahun yang lalu.

Pandangan mata dan cengkraman si rambut merah melembut setelah melihat ekspresinya. Dengan keadaan ini ia terlihat seperti dirinya yang sebenarnya. Anak tidak berdosa yang telah diracuni dan dirusak manusia lain dan terpaksa untuk mengejar suatu ilusi yang ia anggap kenyataan. Dasar binatang si Hojo itu.

"Bukan. Ini rumah sakit. Sekarang kenapa lo ga balik ke tempat tidur trus gue panggilin suster? Badan loe masih lemah"

Lima belas menit kemudian ia sudah kembali berbaring di tempat tidur dengan gaun rumah sakit dan infus yang baru, dan topeng dinginnya pun ia pasang kembali. Pikirannya melantur ke sana kemari sementara monyet kerempeng itu duduk di kursi di tepi ranjangnya. Badan bersandar dengan santai dan tangan dilipat di dada.

"So, lo ga mau bilang sesuatu kayak 'maaf' ato 'terima kasih'gitu? Itu ga sopan, lho"

Ia berpura-pura tidak dengar yang barusan. Sedang malas berurusan dengan orang ini lebih jauh.

"Lo ga asik ah"

Terserah. Ia di sini bukan buat jadi orang yang asik 'kok.

Ia terkejut karena si monyet itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman dan bilang, "Kita ga sempat kenalan secara baik dan benar karena sibuk jotos-jotosan kemaren. Gue Reno"

Tangan itu tidak disentuhnya. Iya hanya menatap mata biru itu dengan muka kaku dan tanpa ekspresi, sampai akhirnya Reno menurunkan tangannya dengan muka masam dan menggerutu.

Keheningan yang kikuk menyelimuti ruangan itu sampai ia berkata:

"Yazoo"

Reno yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata, "lu bilang apa barusan?"

"Namaku Yazoo"

Si rambut merah itu nyengir dan menjawab, "Met kenal, ya Yazoo"

o0o

Tifa sedang mencuci piring dan gelas saat telepon dari kamar Cloud berdering sore itu. Sambil menghela napas ia naiki tangga ke lantai dua di mana kamar itu berada.

"Jasa Pengiriman Barang Strife. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Yooo, tolong kirimkan satu bra Anda kepada saya supaya bisa saya diskusikan ukurannya dengan partner saya" suara di seberang itu menjawab.

"Reno, aku bisa datang langsung dan menendang bijimu sampai lepas kalau aku mau. Sekarang serius. Ada apa? Jangan bilang kamu nelepon sambil mabuk lagi "

"Galak amat, sih? Aku 'kan cuma bercanda. Gini 'lho sebenernya..."

Cloud memarkir Fenrir di garasi belakang bar sekaligus rumah mereka. Hari ini pendapatannya lumayan banyak, bisa untuk beli daging sapi besok. Sudah lama mereka tidak makan besar. Sembari memikirkan itu dia masuk rumah, menaiki tangga di kamarnya, dan di situ Tifa sedang berdiri melamun, telepon masih digenggamannya. Dahi Cloud berkerut. Ada apa lagi ini?

"Tifa?" Ia bertanya "Ada apa?"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak.

"Mereka menemukan satu yang masih hidup", katanya.

_**t**__**o be continued...**_

**JENG JENG (soundtrack tegang ala sinetron)**

**:D Yak, itu tadi chapter 3. Chapter terpanjang yang aku bikin sejauh ini. Sorry klo di sini Yazoo rada OOC ya, tapi itu perlu buat cerita ini. Di chap sebelumnya aku bilang mau nulis adegan action, tapi ternyata ga gampang lho, jadi ala kadarnya aja untuk sekarang ya...hehehe ;D**

**Seperti biasa, karena aku penulis baru, mohon reviewnya ya...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hola! Nova balik lagi nih. Makasih ya udah nunggu. Terutama buat si Fedeoya Kimchi yang udah sudi membaca dan mereview every single chapter. Thanks a lot ya :p**

**Disclaimer: Kalo FF universe aku yang punya jadinya bukan game. Tapi sinetron. Ntar yang maen Andre Taulani, Nunung, dan Sule. Oke, ini mulai ga jelas.**

**Nih, chapter 4 **

Ada kalanya Cloud merasa sangat bersyukur punya teman-teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Mereka keren, dan baik, dan pengertian, dan…..keren. Mereka juga suka ikut campur, dan pada saat itulah saat-saat dimana kadang Cloud ingin sekali menggilas mereka dengan roda depan Fenrir.

Seperti sekarang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Vincent?" Cloud berusaha bertanya dengan sopan kepada pria berambut hitam panjang dan bercakar kuningan yang duduk dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja.

Dengan suara bariton suramnya yang khas Vincent menjawab, " Diajak Yuffie". Ia memberi isyarat mata ke arah ninja mungil berambut bob yang dimaksud.

"Dan mau apa kau ke sini Yuffie? Juga Cid dan Barret". Kedua orang yang disebut terakhir tadi langsung pura-pura sibuk menghabiskan sarapan di atas meja dengan serius sementara Yuffie dengan lancar membual dengan muka tak berdosa.

Ehm.. eh, tadi gue lagi dikejar sama gerombolan massa gara-gara ketahuan nyopet ibu-ibu di pasar. Trus ketemu 'deh sama temen-temen di jalan. Mereka bantu gue kabur. Gitu ceritanya'.

Jelas-jelas tidak percaya, lelaki pirang itu berkata, "Oh ya? Lalu bisa langsung ketemu ketiga-tiganya 'ya. KEBETULAN SEKALI, YA". Ia memberi tekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

"Aku yang hubungi mereka, Cloud. Jangan marah". Tifa muncul dari dapur sambil membawa piring yang berisi sarapan. "Sekarang cepat duduk dan makanlah".

"Kenapa kalian selalu seenaknya ikut campur atas hidupku?". Sambil menggerutu ia duduk dan menerima piring berisi bacon dan telor orak-arik yang disodorkan Tifa.

" Masalah ini bukan hanya urusanmu, Cloud", kata Barret "Kadaj dan kawanannya telah bertanggung jawab dalam membuat keadaan Edge jadi lebih runyam. Kami harus ikut memastikan bahwa sisa kloning Sephiroth itu tidak akan jadi sumber masalah baru".

"Tetapi mereka memanggilku Abang. Aku pikir mungkin ada alasan yang membuat ini adalah urusanku" dengan egois Cloud menyahut.

"Jangan ge-er. Mereka anggap semua yang kena geostigma 'tu saudara. Loe ga punya arti lebih. Ga ada yang istimewa buat mereka kecuali Jenova dan Sephiroth". Cid berkata seperti itu setelah menghembuskan asap rokok dari lubang hidungnya.

Walaupun dongkol, Cloud diam-diam mengakui kata-kata temannya tersebut. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia cukup terpercaya dalam menyelesaikan sesuatu dan tidak lagi dianggap sebagai seorang pemuda yang kabur dan menghilang karena masalah emosional.

-#-

Isi kepala Reno:

Terus-terang ya, awal-awalnya sih gue rada heran gitu kok Bos Shinra mau gitu nampung orang kayak gini. Trus gue pikir, ah, palingan mau dipake bikin eksperimen macem-macem lagi. Tapi,siapa scientist gila yang mau diajakin lagi? Hojo 'kan udah modar. Tapi kalau gue pikir-pikir, emangnya Bos ga kapok apa dengan kejadian Sephiroth kemaren, masa' mau bikin macem-macem lagi? Rasanya ga sebego itu juga….Keadaan perusahaan kan lagi krisis berat. Gaji gue aja udah berapa bulan nunggak. Sialan, kurang duit buat beli rokok….

Mungkin aja kali ini mau menebus semua kesalahan yang dulu terjadi, toh, pada awal mulanya bukan Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, atau Yazoo yang salah. Gue jadi kasian deh sama nih anak. Dia jadi nanggung beban dari perbuatan Sephiroth.

Bah, sejak kapan gue ikut campur mikirin urusan orang lain begini. Lama amat 'sih yang di WC ni…hamper cepirit 'nih, brengsek.

**A/N: Wakakakakak….ini dia chapter berikutnya, sebenarnya lebih kepada selingan sih. Alnya aku suka banget nulis Reno. Munbgkin karena gayanya yang serampangan itu kali yah…**

**Review yahhh….^_^**


End file.
